coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2342 (12th September 1983)
Plot Brian is unconcerned as he turns away a customer's job. The Duckworths move out of No.5 and into No.9 to a barrage of sarcastic comments from Hilda. Gail brings some cake to the garage for Brian. He hated working the seventy-hour week he did last week but Gail feels that they should keep the garage as they're building for the future. The Duckworths move the furniture over from the loading bay. Annie complains to Mike that the noise from the Graffiti Club keeps her awake at night and threatens him and Don Watkins with the police. They promise to do something about it. Gail gets a driving test cancellation for Wednesday. She thinks that she'll be more help to Brian if she can drive but he doesn't think it'll make much difference. Emily is depressed at the thought of the Duckworths being her new neighbours. Deirdre tells her that Ken still can't find work and rows with Alf who thinks he should have put his family responsibilities first. Fred suggests Rita joins him for a drive out but she puts him off. Brian can't find time to give Gail a lesson so Fred reluctantly agrees to take her in the Rover. Stan skives in the Corner Shop but is caught by Hilda. Gail narrowly misses the Duckworths as they move their drinks bar across the Street. Emily offers Deirdre financial help but she turns her offer down with gratitude. Rita brings the Duckworths a complimentary paper as they settle into her old home. Terry moves into No.9. They leave the house in a tip and go to the Rovers. Brian offers Gail another lesson in the evening. Gail tries to encourage Brian into hanging onto the garage. Fred suggests that the Duckworths have a house-warming party and Vera enthusiastically takes up the idea, saying it will liven things up in the street. Rita and Annie don't welcome the prospect. Cast Regular cast *Brian Tilsley - Christopher Quinten *Ivy Tilsley - Lynne Perrie *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Fred Gee - Fred Feast *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Terry Duckworth - Nigel Pivaro *Nicholas Tilsley - Warren Jackson Guest cast *Don Watkins - Kevin Lloyd Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Baldwin's Casuals - Loading bay *Viaduct Street *Tilsley's Garage *5 Buxton Close - Living room and kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Duckworths move into Number Nine - but not before clashing with a few of the street's residents. Gail Tilsley tries to dissuade husband Brian from selling the garage. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 13,920,000 viewers (3rd place). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 27th August 1999 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted the first 1'12" of the scene in Part Two where Rita Fairclough brings the Duckworths a complimentary paper and "admires" their drinks bar. Category:1983 episodes